TCP: The Common Angel
by sylkai
Summary: A little girl learns that there are human angels on Earth.


**The Common Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe, I'm just playing in it for a short period of time. I'm not getting enough time either, if you ask me.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a Common People fic; heck, it's my first attempt at any fic in the X-Men genre. I'm just asking for some feedback. Be honest, but be nice.

This and many many other lovely TCP fics can be found in the [TCP Warehouse][1], run by the wonderful Kielle. No, they're not all mine. ;-)

* * *

The boys were grinning maliciously. She could see it in their eyes; they wanted to hurt her. Seeing her scared was just fueling their fire, exciting them and inflaming their desire to see blood. Her blood specifically. She huddled a little closer to the wall, trying to flatten herself, wishing they'd go away and find another target. Why hadn't she listened to Mama when she said to stay inside today?

"Look at the little mutie...I bet she wants her momma." One of the boys jeered at her.

Another one of the boys laughed. "Too bad her momma doesn't want her." The others cracked up, holding their sides in their mirth. Her eyes watered. Why would they say that Mama didn't want her? Mama always called her "her darlin' little girl."

The group took another step forward. One of them reached out and grabbed her hand firmly around the wrist, showing it to the others. Her nails glittered in the light filtering down between the buildings, their metallic sheen sparkling in the sunlight. "She's a mutie alright. And we all know what to do with muties." She hadn't thought it was possible, but his grin got even bigger.

"We beat 'um." One of the younger boys chimed in, earning a look of approval from the older boys. Smiling, the one who held her wrist drew back his other hand, preparing to strike her. She closed her eyes and hung her head. Mama wasn't going to be happy. Her lip trembled, not at the thought of the beating she was going to receive but at the thought of disappointing her mother. No matter what, her momma always cared and she wanted to prove to Mama that she deserved it. Disobeying Mama didn't prove anything.

"Whatcha doin', boys?" She felt the pressure on her wrist disappear and looked up to see her attackers gathered around one of the older girls who went to their school. She'd always secretly hoped to be like her; everyone did. She was pretty and smart and popular. All the boys listened to her; they hung on her every word. This was her chance to get away, while they were all distracted with her arrival.

Before she could get away, one of the boys noticed what she was doing and grabbed her wrist again. "Where do you think you're goin', mutie? The fun just started."

"I...I wanna go home." She could feel tears of the same metallic sheen as her nails rolling down her cheeks. Crying showed weakness, but there was nothing she could do about that now. Suddenly, two arms were around her, comforting her in an embrace like her momma did all the time. She pulled back slightly to look into the face of her idol, who reached one hand up to her cheek and gently wiped away the tears. Her idol then stood and turned, keeping her body between the boys and her young friend.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was low and dangerous, not at all like it had been the first time she had addressed the boys. They could sense the underlying menace and took a step back. The oldest boy's eyes narrowed.

"We're takin' care of a mutie. There's enough trash running around as it is without it addin' to it." The cruel grin he flashed in her direction had the desired effect and tears started down her face once more. Her idol's hands tightened their grasp around her, reassuring her that she was still there.

"Anyone with half a brain can tell that the only trash around here is you. Now get out." She couldn't see her idol's face but the boys could and what they saw there apparently scared them enough that they listened to what she was saying. As they turned their backs on her though, she could hear the whispers and comments, though no longer directed towards her.

"Blasted mutie lover...probably related to one." More of the same could be heard and the glares that were shot back at her were enough to melt through steel. She ignored them and knelt down beside the young mutant.

"Are you alright?" The gentle words were enough to send her to tears again. Her idol seemed to understand and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her back in forth as they sat in the deserted alley. Silence settled over them like a cloak as did night, slowly concealing their features til none remained but the faintest outlines.

Finally her tears calmed and she stood, taking her new friend's hand. Leading the way, they walked slowly to her appartment. The door was open and a figure was silohetted in the light. Dropping her friend's hand, she ran to the figure. "Mama!"

"Darlin', where were you? I was so worried..." Her mother dropped down her knees and embraced her, just like the girl had a few hours before. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder for a few minutes, her metallic tears soaking her mother's shirt. Finally she looked up again and into her mother's eyes.

"I was out playin', Mama, and some boys found me. An' they was gonna beat me up for bein' a mutie. But then this girl from school came an' she stopped them and made them go away and she held me and walked me home and made sure I was safe." Her bottom lip trembled. "I'm not in trouble, Mama, am I?"

Her mother shook her head. "Not yet, darlin'. Where's this girl you were telling me about?"

"She's right over there, Mama..." As she turned to point at where her friend had been standing, there was nobody there. Nobody was in sight up or down the street either. Some leaves fluttered past the streetlamp but that was the only movement to be had up or down the block.

Her benefactor had disappeared without a trace, as if she had never been at all. She looked up at her momma questioningly. "Where'd she go, Mama?"

Her mother smiled. "Darlin', sometimes our angels are only human."

* * *

Copyright, L.T. 2001

   [1]: http://www.subreality.com/tcp.htm



End file.
